From There On...
Episode Synopsis The fate of everyone and everything held dear hangs in the balance. Should they live as they do now, in their imperfect world, or accept the dream utopia that Mr. Gentleman will create? Extended Summary Yomiko and the Paper Sisters are captured and brought to witness the rebirth of the new world. They are joined by Joseph Carpenter, Wendy Earheart, and Nenene Sumiregawa, who has since been a prisoner of the Special Operations Division. It is a large chamber, with a floating drone guarding its masters; on the centre dais Junior sits in a chair, barely conscious and with the master key stuck to his chest. The girls argue, each one protesting the event. Yomiko begs Joseph Carpenter to reconsider, while Michelle Cheung, Maggie Mui, and Anita King share their experiences over their memory. While some Library workers listening in on the conversation pause, Joseph Carpenter and Wendy are indifferent to the girls' words, saying that they would rather give up everything to live in Mr. Gentleman's perfect vision. The procedure begins, with green tentacles reaching down from the ceiling to surround Junior and force the power of the Gentleman Books into him. The girls are helpless, stripped of paper and held back by the drone, when the Library workers are suddenly distracted by an explosion (caused by Drake). A familiar leather-clad figure leaps through the wall and shoots down the drone with a declaration: "Get away from my son!" Nenene takes this moment to reveal a sheaf of paper from under her clothes, which she pitches in the air. The paper masters spring into action, disarming Joseph Carpenter and Wendy and running to free Junior from the Library's grasp. Maggie attempts to slice off the tentacles, but the Library only grows more to force even more data into Junior's body. Joseph Carpenter attempts to intervene, but Junior touches his forehead to transfer some of Mr. Gentleman's power into him. Unprepared for the attack, Joseph Carpenter's eyes change and his hair grows white, and he staggers back into Wendy's arms. Anita struggles briefly with the master key, but with her sisters' help she manages to pull it free. The three sisters fall backwards; Anita pants as the master key goes dead in her hand and the Library's machine slowly dies. Junior awakens to see Nancy in his face, begging him to say something. He murmurs, "Nancy?", which causes Nancy to collapse on top of him, hugging and sobbing (much to Junior's embarrassment). All is calm when suddenly the master key reacts, plunging electricity into Anita's veins. Anita screams in agony as her sisters rush to her rescue, surrounded by revived tentacles. They pry off the key and pitch it at the Library's machine, causing it to destroy itself and ruining the Library's ploy forever. However, Anita doesn't wake up, and Maggie and Michelle tearfully beg their youngest sister to wake up as paper starts to fall from her body. Just as they realize what must have happened, Anita revives, coughing, and asks for some milk, which causes the three sisters to fall into a happy pile. As paper drifts around the room, Yomiko picks up a page and realizes that it's Nenene's latest novel. Sometime after these events, all has returned to normal for the group. Anita returns to school, where Natsume Nishizono presents her with a copy of her sister's latest novel, which Anita has already read. Maggie is in Nenene's apartment, talking to Michelle, and reveals that Anita must truly be their sister now: Anita's room is filled with books. Michelle is with Junior in Saitama, where she eases his worries about Mr. Gentleman coming back for his body before preparing to cut his hair. Nancy is in India, dictating a letter to Junior that describes her attempt to find out her past. Drake has returned home to visit his daughter and comments when the hose she is using to water the grass gets his clothes wet that "it's my unlucky day"; when his daughter becomes confused, he assures her that it means that everything is as it should be. Nenene and Yomiko are in Jinbocho, where Nenene watches Yomiko shopping for books. They look up to see a paper airplane flying in the sky, and Yomiko comments, "Paper is in the heaven". During the ending sequence, Anita and Hisami read together and agree to meet again to do so everyday. When Anita returns home to Nenene's apartment, she's happy to see all the people she loves and cares about are there waiting for her. Trivia *Yomiko's ending quote, "Paper is in the heaven", is a play on Japanese sound for paper (kami). With different kanji this can be read as "god", and is an indirect quote from Robert Browning: "God is in His Heaven, all's right with the world." *The ending credits reveal that the 2 characters in the background are Anita and Hisami, reading books. *The Japanese episode shows a different ending scene before the last ending song is played than the English dubbed episode. In the Japanese episode, when a pile of books falls over a book is shown and a paper plane lands on it. However the English dubbed episode shows a different book with no paper plane landing on it. Category:Anime